Unwritten
by lolahazel
Summary: Aquilo era errado, de certa forma, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de viver sem cometer erros se isso significasse se entregar a Daryl todos os dias. Daryl era o erro que ela não se importaria de cometer durante o resto de sua vida.


**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

_(Eu estou em branco, não posso ler minha mente, eu sou indefinida.)_

Carol suspirou profundamente, encarando a fina garoa que caía fria sobre sua pele. Havia um pequeno arco-íris formando-se no horizonte. Aquilo a fez sorrir, mas seu peito doía. Não queria sentir-se sozinha naquele momento tão belo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma estranha sensação de liberdade agora que se encontrava deitada sobre o gramado do pátio. De toda forma, parecia vazia. Era como se algo, _ou alguém_, lhe faltasse, e sabia bem o porquê. Sua mente era uma confusão. _Indefinida_, essa era a palavra certa.

**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

_(Estou apenas começando, a caneta está em minha mão, com final não planejado.)_

Daryl encarava Carol a uma distância segura. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos. Seus pés inquietos o conduziam para frente, mas logo o faziam recuar. Há tempos aquele sentimento o incomodava. Bem, incomodar talvez não fosse a palavra certa, mas, de toda forma, aquilo estava tirando seu sono. Todos os olhares que trocara com ela, ou mesmo as palavras que não foram ditas... Tudo aquilo fazia com que o caipira não conseguisse tirar os olhos azuis daquela mulher de seus pensamentos. Sabia que era hora de tomar uma atitude, por mais que não soubesse como aquilo acabaria.

**Starring at the blank page before you**

(_Encarando a página em branco a sua frente.)_

Carol manteve seus olhos fechados, tentando preencher seus pensamentos com coisas positivas. "_Coisas positivas?"_, a quem ela queria enganar? Era a droga do fim do mundo e os mortos grunhiam através das cercas da prisão. Queria poder fazer planos, pensar no futuro, talvez. Mas isso era impossível. Que futuro ela poderia ter além de ser devorada por uma daquelas coisas famintas? Talvez sobreviver fosse uma boa resposta, mas ela não queria _apenas_ sobreviver. Ela queria _viver._ Queria dividir essa experiência com _ele._ Sim, ele. O caipira que não saía de sua cabeça. Contudo, se dependesse dele, o futuro continuaria a ser uma página em branco, e no fundo, ela sentia-se chateada com isso, por mais que não demonstrasse.

**Open up the dirty window, let the sun iluminate the words that you could not find**

_(Abra a janela suja, deixe o sol iluminar as palavras que você não pôde achar.)_

Era tarde para voltar atrás. Agora, Daryl estava a alguns passos de chegar até Carol, e ele teve certeza de que ela sabia disso. Ele sabia, pois nos lábios finos dela havia aquele sorriso travesso que ela dava todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam. Pegou-se a questionar quando foi que se tornaram tão próximos assim; tão próximos ao ponto de reagirem à aproximação do outro. Ele esfregou as mãos de forma nervosa, antes de depositá-las novamente em seus bolsos. Ele sorriu ao encarar o sol que surgia ainda durante a chuva. Sentia-se uma droga de um frouxo por se emocionar com aquilo, mas logo entendera o porquê: Era isso que Carol era para ele, como o sol que iluminava seus dias. Agora ele entendia que antes dela tudo parecia ser visto através de uma janela suja, como se nada o atingisse com a intensidade que aquela mulher o atingia. As palavras estavam ali, mas ele não conseguia colocá-las pra fora.

**Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

_(Tentando alcançar algo a distância, tão próximo que você quase pode provar.)_

Ela sabia que Daryl estava ali. Sabia pela forma como seus pés amassavam a grama. Aquele ritmo apressado e duro; era sempre assim. Carol abriu os olhos e encontrou-o com as mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos, inclinado em sua direção. Ela sorriu. Era engraçada a forma como ele a observava de cima. Daryl estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir seu cheiro misturado ao da grama molhada que tocava sua pele. Pegou-se pensando se seu gosto seria tão único quanto o cheiro, mas espantou essa bobagem de sua cabeça. _"Ei, Pookie."_, ela brincou. Ele parecia sério, preocupado com alguma coisa. Geralmente ele ficava encabulado quando ela referia-se a ele daquela forma, mas aquele dia parecia diferente. Ela queria levar sua mão à testa dele e desfazer aquela linha fina que se fazia presente ali, e de fato, foi o que fez.

**Release your inhibitions**

_(Liberte suas inibições.)_

Daryl engoliu em seco quando ela tocou sua testa. O toque dela era como bálsamo para todas as aflições que rondavam sua mente. Estava cansado de lutar naquela batalha perdida. Ele segurou a mão dela ali, fechando seus olhos por um momento. Respirou fundo antes de tomar coragem. Sentia-se um idiota. Sentia-se com tanto medo quanto uma criança dando seus primeiros passos. Sentia-se vulnerável, e _aquilo sim_ era idiota. Era homem o suficiente para lidar com as consequências de seus atos. Estava na hora de se libertar daquela inibição. Com o pensamento fixo, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e puxou-a levemente, dando a entender que queria que ela se levantasse, e assim ela o fez. No rosto de Carol havia uma grande confusão, e Daryl sabia que precisava agir antes que ela o nocauteasse com perguntas. Então ele agiu, antes que a coragem lhe faltasse.

**Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in**

_(Sinta a chuva na sua pele, ninguém pode senti-la por você, somente você pode deixá-la entrar.)_

Em um momento Daryl agia de forma estranha, noutro, os lábios dele colavam-se aos dela com urgência. Carol sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando os braços dele a prenderem de forma possessiva contra ele. Tudo parecia mais intenso, inclusive a chuva que caía sobre eles. As gotas geladas atingiam sua pele, deixando-a arrepiada, todavia, ela pouco se importava. Agora se sentia completa. Sentia-se inteira quando o gosto de Daryl invadiu-a, e então teve certeza de que o sabor era tão distinto quanto o cheiro. Suas mãos partiram ansiosas para o cabelo dele, segurando-o ali. Carol manteve seus olhos fechados durante todo o tempo, tinha medo de abri-los e descobrir que nada daquilo era real.

**No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips**

_(Ninguém mais, ninguém mais, pode dizer as palavras em seus lábios.)_

Um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios de Daryl enquanto explorava a boca dela de forma quase sôfrega. Suas mãos seguravam a cintura de Carol com firmeza. Ela que o desculpasse por não ser romântico ou delicado. Aquele era seu jeito. Intenso, e talvez até um tanto quanto bruto. Que se fodessem as convenções, agora ele estava ali, esquadrinhando o corpo dela com suas mãos ásperas, subindo-as por debaixo da camisa que ela usava. Naquele momento ele sabia que as palavras não precisavam ser ditas, elas estavam ali, na forma como seus lábios tocavam um ao outro.

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

_(Se molhe em palavras não ditas.)_

As mãos dele passeando por seu corpo nublavam seus pensamentos de forma inebriante. Era impossível esconder as reações que o toque dele em sua pele lhe causava. Carol precisava de mais. Precisava de Daryl como precisava de oxigênio. Ela não se importava se ainda era dia, se chovia, ou se alguém poderia pegá-los ali, ela simplesmente agia por impulso. Os lábios dele se afastaram dos dela por um instante, o suficiente para que ela protestasse, mas não por muito tempo. Apressadamente, Daryl livrou-se da camisa que vestia, fazendo o mesmo com a dela. Carol não pode evitar o suspiro que lhe acometeu ao encará-lo sem camisa. Perfeição não seria capaz de descrever a visão que ela tinha naquele momento. Seus olhares se cruzaram de forma profunda e intensa. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

**Live your life with arms wide open**

_(Viva sua vida com braços bem abertos.)_

Agora era tarde para recuar, e Daryl nem mesmo cogitava essa ideia. Queria aproveitar aquele momento, viver a vida de braços abertos, sem medir as consequências. Carol parecia apressada quando avançou sobre ele, derrubando-os na grama. Ambos riram, riram pra valer, mas o riso cessou quando os lábios prenderam-se naquela dança frenética novamente. As unhas dela marcavam a parte exposta de sua pele, fazendo o corpo de Daryl ferver. Livrou-se dos sapatos esfregando um pé no outro, ansioso para sentir o corpo dela tocando cada parte do seu. Ela entendeu aquilo como um sinal para avançar, e ele não reprimiu a vontade de apertar-lhe a bunda com força quando as mãos dela abriram sua calça, descendo-a de forma desajeitada. Carol levantou-se por um instante para livrar-se daquela peça juntamente com a boxer que ele usava. Daryl aproveitou-se daquele momento para inverter as posições, ficando sobre ela, despindo-a do restante das roupas tão rápido quanto se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

**Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten**

_(Hoje é o dia em que seu livro começa, o resto ainda está em branco.)_

Carol sentiu Daryl invadi-la de uma vez só, inesperadamente. Ela deixou que ele cobrisse sua boca com a dele antes que o gemido que subia por sua garganta fosse ouvido. Carol não esperava que fosse diferente. Não esperava que ele lhe cobrisse de carícias, nem que a mimasse. Ela nem mesmo queria que fosse assim; ela queria que Daryl fosse ele mesmo, assim como ela entregava-se da forma mais plena que já havia se entregado em toda a sua vida. Aquilo era diferente, completamente diferente de quando fazia sexo com Ed por obrigação. Agora ela se sentia desejada e entregue. Era como se sua vida começasse a ser reescrita. Como se começasse do zero e tivesse o direito de escrever naquelas páginas em branco que representavam seu futuro.

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the lines**

_(Eu quebro tradições, algumas vezes minhas tentativas são fora dos limites.)_

Ele sabia que era errado permitir-se sentir daquela forma intensa e arrebatadora. Sabia que ia contra seus costumes e tradições antigas, não era assim que fora criado, mas, naquele dia não se importaria de extrapolar todos os limites com aquela mulher. Daryl investia contra ela de forma ritmada, acelerando cada vez mais. Afastou seus lábios dos de Carol e passou a encará-la. A expressão de prazer em seu rosto apenas o deixava mais acesso. Tê-la daquela forma era ainda mais viciante do que ele podia imaginar, e sentia-se um idiota por não ter tomado uma atitude mais cedo. Daryl sabia que após provar Carol daquela forma as coisas jamais seriam como antes, e ele não se importaria com mais nada se isso significasse que poderia ter um pouco daquilo todos os dias.

**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

_(Nós fomos condicionados a não cometer erros, mas eu não posso viver desse jeito.)_

Carol sentia todo seu corpo vibrar. Seu prazer se concentrava em um único ponto quando ela inclinou-se para frente a fim de morder o ombro de Daryl quando finalmente chegou ao seu ápice, segundos antes de senti-lo derramar-se em seu interior. O rosto de Daryl recostou-se na curva do pescoço dela, e ele puxou o ar profundamente. Ela sorriu. Os dois encontravam-se deitados na grama molhada, nus ao relento em plena luz do dia, tendo dezenas de walkers como expectadores de seu pequeno show. Aquilo era errado, de certa forma, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de viver sem cometer erros se isso significasse se entregar a Daryl todos os dias. Daryl era o erro que ela não se importaria de cometer durante o resto de sua vida.


End file.
